The Legend of Zelda: Maximum Ride
by Kuroi MoonKingdom
Summary: TA-DA i'm not good at descriptions so don't yell at me.


**The Legend of Zelda: Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Your Worst Nightmare**

**Avian DNA**

* * *

Author's note: I do not own Sailor Moon, Inuyasha or Bakugan. Believe it!

Runo sat outside Winry's house in Resembool, playing with Tigerrra.

"I can fix auto-mail but every time I try to learn how to play this stupid game I fail! Can I use Tigrerra just once?" Winry asked with a pleading tone in her voice.

"It isn't just 'fail' it's 'EPIC FAIL'!" Edward said with gusto.

'Edward is still short. Winry and Ed are the same age yet Ed is a foot shorter than Win-chan. Now there's an 'epic fail'!' Runo thought while Winry was chasing Edward with a wrench." You're not that bad, Win-Chan, you're just more used to Pokémon." Runo said airily." What time is it?"

''6:00. Why?" Winry asked.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE! BUNNY'S GONNA KILL ME! TAKE CARE OF TIGRERRA FOR ME WILL YA?'' Runo said while running towards the sailor senshi's Resembool headquarters.

59 min. and 59 sec. later

"I'M HERE! '' Runo shouted as she burst through the doors of the conference room, gasping for air.

"Good, now we can begin." Bunny said calmly, not noticing Runo's need for air."Luna says that she and Artemis have discovered a new planet named Shamballa. Luna care to enlighten us?"

''Yes. Now on Shamballa there is one place Artemis and I are concerned about, _Hyrule. _We would like to send two of you to scope it out." Luna said while in her human form.

''I think we should send Runo and Sasuke. I have sensed a jewel different from the Ginzuishou on the planet. I think it might be a shard of the shikon no tama. Inuyasha might be the holder or it could be Naraku. If it is, the Hylian sailor senshi-"Artemis was cut off mid-sentence.

''THERE ARE SAILOR SENSHI ON THIS PLANET!" Sasuke and the other Neos had burst out.

''Yes there are." Artemis said his annoyance clear on his face. '' If it is Naraku then they will need your Enrikon, Sasuke. Runo you are going to make sure Neo Princess Selena doesn't appear." Artemis glanced at Sasuke as he said this last sentence.

"What about us? Why aren't the other neo sailors going with her? How many senshi are on this planet anyway?" Zoey sounded mad.

"We should know what types of Pokémon live there shouldn't we, Bunny?" Artemis asked.

"I think we should. I motion to send Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Darkness and Sailor Neo Saturn to Hyrule." Bunny said.

"I second that motion!" Amy said. "All in favor?"

"I!" The room shook from the council members' voices.

'This is it! I'm finally going to get out of here!' Runo thought.

Sasuke looked over at Runo."You should tell Dan that you're not going to be home for a while."

"Nah, he just knows. That or Dragonoid will tell him. Sasuke, what was your brother like anyway?"

"I don't remember. I was only 5 the last time I saw him. I wonder if he and Kyla (Kagome) are okay. Inusasha and Karin are probably having a hard time coping with who their uncle and aunt are." Sasuke's eyes slid out of focus as she began to recall the last time she saw Sesshomaru and Matakine.

I was playing Go with Inuyasha, or, at least, trying to. My mother Neko-hime was sitting next to Inuyasha. Suddenly I heard Izaiyoi's scream. ''Mother! Sasuke stay here!" But he was too late; Sesshomaru had already burst through the only door in the room. Matakine was in tow, blood was splattered all over her purple kimono, her irises were blood red, and her lips were curled in a smile that implied blood-lust. "Onii-sama, where is my mother?"

"She is dead! Sesshomaru, can I eat the little one?" Matakine asked as if she was Ryuk asking Raito for an apple. I knew she was referring to me because I was always small for my age. "Please? I won't get the blood all over the place like last time!"

"Fine! I'll take the old bat." Matakine then picked me up by the neck. I closed my eyes and prepared for death. She bit into my neck with a sort of hunger you just can't describe, and my shot open. I didn't see Inuyasha though, I saw Alphonse and Ojiin. I ran to them but they grew farther away from me as I ran. A darkness swallowed me whole for what felt like an eternity. I thought I was dead until a white light pierced through the darkness, allowing me to see. A boy my age with long blond hair looked at me with his deep blue eyes.

* * *

"Max? Maximum? Good, your not dead!"


End file.
